1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an illumination apparatus, and more particularly to an illumination apparatus automatically adjusted with time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination is an indispensable necessity for human's daily life. Different intensities and colors of artificial light give people different psychological feelings. Currently, the lighting industry has widely used light dimming technology in human factor illumination system.
Currently, the light dimming technology used in the illumination system includes tri-electrode AC switch (TRIAC) light dimming, pulse width modulation (PWM) light dimming and switch type light dimming. However, the above light dimming technologies are passive and require users to manually adjust the light sources. In other words, conventional light dimming technologies cannot adjust the brightness and/or color temperature of the illumination system according to peoples' daily routines.
Therefore, how to provide an illumination apparatus automatically adjusted with time according to people's daily routines has become a prominent task for the industries.